Horsin’ Around
by fireyhotspot
Summary: Alister is just your normal greaser.1 morning he wakes up to find he's a horse during the day but he's human by night.Steve must find out how to get his brother back to normal.Pony finds out so can he keep it secrete. For horse lovers. Mustang are tuff.
1. Mustang

**Horsin' Around**

**Me: Hay Al this is your story, want to disclaimer it?**

**Alister: God dang it. My name is Alister not Al.**

**Me:Are you going to disclaim it or not.**

**Alister: I'm not. Come on Hotomollie lets go.**

**Me:Steve can you.**

**Steve: What the heck. fireyhotspot don't own us.**

**Note: In this story everyone is a human.**

**My 3 charters:** Serenity is 16. She is a peace maker. She hates to fight and fighting, but she will fright if she has to. Her mom died two years ago. Her dad died four year ago and her brother is fighting in the navy. She lives in her small house with her dogs Gracie, Sammy, and Max and her older cousin Amber and Amber's pet Wallabee Vallain. Tracie is her best friend. She is 5 ft tall with brown hair and gold eyes. She also loves Johnny.

Tracie is Two-Bit's 14 year old sister. She's feisty, and love to live life fun. She isn't as dumb as Two-Bit. She loves to watch the sunset with Pony, Johnny, and Serenity, they are all best friends. She has golden brown hair and grey eyes. She is good in a fight and listens well.

Alister is Steve's older twin brother. He is horse crazy. He and Sodapop use too work at the same horse barn (Soda quite after they sold Mickey Mouse), Alister works there still. He loves to ride rodeos; he has ten golden buckles. He has three horses; two mustang stallions and one Arabian mare. Their names are Hotomollie, Gunpowder, and Mollie. Dallas is like his best friend. His dream is to own mustangs on the plains of Utah. He has to save Steve's a-- on regular basses. He is just an inch or two short then Steve. He has blond hair with natural red in it and not orange red its red red which he where's it greased back on the side and in the back with no grease in the front. His eyes are glowing green and Steve's are a dark purple. Their dad is in jail for shooting Steve in his side a week before. Steve is ok because Alister called 911 just as Steve got hit. So now they live with their mom.

**Alister's Pov**

I was tried because it was three in the morning and I was helping Mollie give birth to her new foal. Yah, he was going to be a good runner. I wish Sodapop was here. We used to do this to do this all the time. I remember I won my horses was my sixteenth birth. They were all good horses. Hotomollie who I call Hot is a strong horse. I should know he almost brook my back. Gunpowder who is called Gun only loves Steve which I think is funny because animals love Steve and Steve doesn't like most animals. And last but not least Mollie called Mol is a good horse for just about anything.

"Well I got to get goin'. Where are you goin' Al.?" Bill asked me.

"Don't call me Al. and I'll say hear." I said to him and Sal.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Sal said to me as they walked away.

"Ok" I said "Well he's a good foal Mol. What should we name him?"

"Puhhh, whiney" Mol said. Aka I can't spell horse words.

"Ok Soda it is." I said with a laugh. Oh, I can speak horse. "Well I am goin' out to the field to get some sleep." I grabbed horse stuffed animal and walked off.

I lay in the field and in the dim light looked at Ace, my horse stuffed animal. He was an old chestnut mustang toy my grandpa gave me when I was three. He gave Steve a wolf witch Steve named fluffy. No kidding, Steve Randle my twin brother the toughest Greaser I know named something "fluffy". Back to my grandpa he was the greatest person I knew. He called my The Green Eyed Mustang and Steve The Lone Wolf. He had died seven years ago tomorrow and Ace is all I have left of him.

I thought about Steve getting shot. My dad had shot him last week and he is in jail now. Steve was ok because he got shot in the side and I call the cops witch had saved my mom and me too. Steve took the shot for our mom. He had saved her life.

I yawned and rolled over. Soon I fell to sleep. I had a dream about horses, wolves, Indians and a bald eagle.

_**THE NEXT MORNING **_

"Maybe he's wild." I heard Sal say.

"He sheer is nice lookin'." Bill said

"_Who the hell are you talkin' about?"_ I thought in a daze I got up on four legs and then it hit me. I was a horse.

**This is not good.**


	2. I'm a Horse

**Horsin' Around**

**Me: Hay who whats to disclaim** **this chapter **

**Hotomollie: Pfff whiny**

**Me: Sorry Hot the readers can't under stand you. **

**Hot: (sticks t****ougon at me)**

**Me: your a mean horse**

**Hot: (face is his butt at me)**

**Me: hay (me and the horse start to fight)**

**Ponyboy: She don't own us**

**Alister's Pov.**

I was a horse. "This would be cool if I weren't here." I thought as Bill and Sal pulled out their ropes. I bolted and jump a fence into the barn.

"Get that dam- horse" Sal yelled as they ran in. I tried to run but they caught me in the ropes.

"Where's Al?" Bill asked while trying to hold the rope as I bucked and kick trying to get free. Just as I was almost free a gun was fired into the roof and I stopped. It was Jake Robinson the barn owner.

"Who is this horse?" He asked Bill and Sal. "And where the hell is Alister?"

"Wild mustang Sir" Bill said "And Al's missing"

"Well take that horse and break him as for Al he needs a week off. Don't weary about him" Jake said.

"It's Alister you Bast—ds" I yelled but they didn't under stand me. They just toke me to the coral and put a saddle on my back and a bit in my mouth "Man this thing taste weird, I ain't ever put one this things on a horse again" I thought.

"Alright who's goin' ride im' first?" Sal asked

"Not me I have a wife and a kid. You can ride first your not married"

"I ain't married but I got cat you do it"

"I'm not doin' it that horse has the same look in his eyes as that Hot-pepper horse and Al"

"You dam- idiots! It's Alister and Hotomollie. You …" I went on yelling every name I could think from or make up.

"I'll do it" I knew that voices. It was Dan Danger. He lost my horses and he could not break me.

"I don't know maybe Alister can do it when he gets back" Jake said. I smirk because I won the horses from him I got him fired and I had bested him in every rodeo we rode.

"I'll be able to do it" Dan said as he walked over to me. As some as he was on and I was let free I though him. It was pretty good if I do said so myself.

"Ok, I'll get Alister to break him later. Go put him in a stall."

In the barn they put me in the empty stall near Mollie.

"I got to get out of here" said trying to get out.

"Alister is that you?" I looked up at Mol.

"Mollie? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Sorry Alister I do not. I think it has some to do with that strange woman who tried to buy me the over day"

"Maybe she was weird" I said. A couple of days ago this creepy woman came in and tried to buy Mol. I said no and maybe she cursed me or something.

"Your tried get some sleep and I'll wake you up later, Ok?"

"Ok" I said and I soon had fall a sleep. I dream about wild mustang around me and my friends and I saw Steve and Pony about to get run over and then…

"Alister Alister Wake up your human again" Mol said with her nose in my side.

"I am? What time is it?" I said Happy to see my hands again.

"It is just pasted sun down, so it must be 9:00. (Note it is summer).

"Thanks Mollie"

"Your welcome" she said as I ran out of there. I went and looked though the records to find out who the hell that lady was "Emma Carter" I said after about three hour of looking. "Maybe this while help me out" I said to myself

Before going home I went and to a bar to think and drank. Oh, I have a fake id that says I'm 21 because I drink about as much as Two-Bit. While I drank about seven beers and three hurricanes in three hours before I got kicked out. So I started to walk home. Normally it only takes one hour to get home from the bar when I walk, but I was drunk so it toke two. It was 30 minutes till sunrise and I was feeling like a horse again. I walked by some ally and I saw a blue mustang, a car not a horse. The first thing I thought "Socs". I walked sown the ally and saw what I had thought I would see. Two Socs where beating up some Greaser. I looked closer at the Greaser and saw he was Steve.

"You bast--ds get f--- off him" I said as soon as they saw me they ran. "Steve you ok? How's your side" I asked helping him off the ground.

"Alister you jacka--. Ma was wearied sick all day about you. Where the hell were you?" Steve said angrily

"Ok Steve you will not believe me if I told you." I said to him

"Come on tell me Alister." He said

"Ok you asked for it" I said. "But if you tell anyone I tell Evie your middle name."

"OK Ok I won't tell." He said

"I turned into a horse" I said

"Ha ha ha you're crazy you're crazy" Steve said laughing

"Ok watch this" I said as the sun started to rise I turn into a horse again.

"You're a a…"

"A horse Steve" I said smirking and Steve past out.


	3. A Horse at the DX

**Horsin' Around**

**Me: I don't own The Outsiders**

**Steve's Pov.**

"My God I have died and gone to heaven. Maybe I'm dreaming that my brother is horse. Yah, that's I'm just dreaming. I'm in bed and Alister or mom is going to wake me up." I thought as I lie face first or the ground.

"Steve. Steve wake up" I heard Alister say as he poked me with his horse nose.

"Umm… Alister please tell me I'm dreamin'" I said to him

"I wish." My horse of a brother said.

"How did this happen to you?" I asked

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with this lady" He said nudging a folder to me

I looked though the file "Emma Carter. Hmm… Hay Alister what are we goin' to do with you? I mean what am I goin' to do; put you in a hat and sun glasses and tell my boss you're a friend of mine?"

"That could work" Him said smirking at me

"Oh, come on Alister. I mean he's not that dumb" He looked at me with the same smirk on his face "No Alister. No no no no no"

**At the DX**

"I can't believe he fell for that" I said to Alister while I was fixing some truck.

"Hay Steve you still talking to that horse" Sodapop yelled.

"Shut up Sodapop" No one but me could understand Alister so Soda thought I was crazy for talking to him.

"Hay Steve you need any help. I'm bored" That was Chinook. He worked the same shift as Soda and me. His real name is Tom but he hates it because he said it sounds like some Soc's name. So Alister named him Chinook because he likes to fish (Chinook is some kind of salmon) and he also get bored real essay.

"No sorry Chinook." I said to him "Maybe we can find a book on something to help us" I said to Alister.

"Ok. But when I'm human again the library is closed"

"Yah and I can go in there anymore after what happen with the frog" I said thoughtfully.

"So who can go get us some books?" Alister asked

"Hay Steve. Why do you have a horse?" I look up to see Ponyboy looking at me.

"Hay Ponyboy can you go get me some books on horse spell or magic or something"

"Why don't you get them yourself?"

"Because remember Two-Bit, Soda, me and the frog."

"Oh yeah, but why do you need a book on horse spells?" Pony asked.

"Ok I'll tell you. See that horse there is Alister"

"Steve are you ok? Do I need to tell someone about this?"

"No don't Ponyboy. I can prove it."

"Ok Prove it. Get that horse to tell me something only Alister would know" Ponyboy said stubbornly

"Ok Alister tell us something only you and Ponyboy would know"

"Well I got Ponyboy and me into that R rated movie oh what was it called "Vampire Blood" or something like"

"When did this happen?" I asked Alister

"I don't know last week maybe."

"Then how can't you remember the name of the movie. You weren't wearing a helmet while ride where you?"

"Maybe" Alister said to me.

"You Idiot" I said to Alister. "Ok, he said you two got into an R rated called "Vampire Blood"" I said to Ponyboy "By the Alister how was that?"

"So so" He said

"Well I don't know. I told Sodapop about that he might have told you" Ponyboy said to me.

"Oh yeah, last week Ponykid and me went horseback riding and Goldie the horse he was riding though him off and now he has a bruise on his chest from where he hit the ground" Alister said to me. Then he looked over at Ponyboy and said "I know you didn't tell anyone that on you couldn't leave your house for a week. Smarty Pants"

"He said that last week when you went horseback riding Goldie or some horse though you and now you have a bruise on your chest from where you hit the ground. And then he called you smarty pant"

"Well that's definitely Alister" Ponyboy said looking at his feet. "Ok I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Ponyboy"

"As long as you don't tell Darry or Soda about the bruise" Pony said

"Fear enough" I said

"Ok meat me tonight in the lot and I'll tell you anything I find out" Ponyboy said before walking into the DX.


	4. Pony

**Horsin' Around**

**Alister: It took you long ****enough to update**

**Me: Sorry I have no time to write**

**Pepsi: Why did you put me in at the last minute**

**Me: Just be happy your in this story. Hay Ponyboy do the disclaim**

**Ponyboy: Ok She don't own us**

**Note: **I have decided to addPepsi-Cola. He is Sodapop younger twin. His girl friends name is Penelope. He looks like Soda with reddish brown sticks in his hair and he has one greenish gray eye one blue eye. He likes hot food and like Soda he change it different colors. And he works at an ice cream place.

**Ponyboy's Pov **

To be honest I never told Soda about the movie. Alister was the only one knew about that and I know he didn't tell Steve. I just didn't want to believe Alister was that horse. I wondered what happened to him. I guest Steve and him too. So I would see what I could find out.

"Hay Ponyboy what's doin'?" I looked over at Chinook who was sitting at the counter. Man did him look goofy with his blue hair and eyes. And yes I said he had blue hair. He did it to scar his mom last week and could not get the die out of hair.

"_He must be bored_" I thought to myself

"How bored are you Chinook?" I asked

"Bored, it's Monday and no one ever comes here on Monday" he whined

"Why don't you read or something?"

"Because books are boring"

"Where's Sodapop?"

"Bathroom. You know you and Johnnycake need to talk more"

"You know you need to shut up once in while"

"Not goin' to happen"

"What you guy talkin' about?"

"Nothin' Soda" Chinook mumbled

I talked Soda and Chinook the rest of the time I was there. Then I went to the library. I was able to find a book with spells to turn people into horses including the one that had to be on Alister. I checked it out and went over to the theater to watch a movie with Serenity and Johnny. After the movie we walk to my house. It was 6:30 when we got there.

"Hay guys" Sodapop said as we walked in.

"Hay Pepsi-Cola you get off work early or something" Johnny asked quietly

"Yah the freezer isn't working again"

"Is Darry Home yet?" I asked

"Just missed him." Pepsi said "Diner's ready"

"What you make green chicken blue corn and orange mashed potatoes?" Serenity asked.

"How did you know?" Pepsi asked surprised that she got everything right. A couple minutes later Sodapop came running in. We all ate and listened to Sodapop talk about how after I left the DX he and Chinook found a rattlesnake and how the horse aka Alister killed it.

"So Chinook starts to poke it with the broom and when it stroke out at him he drop screamed and jumped behind me. Then the snake slide into the back where Steve and the horse where. Me and Chinook stood there dumb founded. Then we here Steve scream and knock down his tools. The horse cried out and when we look in there Steve's on the hood of the car he was working on and the horse was on the snake's head. If ya Steve or Chinook they're goin' to deny it all but I thought the whole thing was funny as all get out." Sodapop said with a mouth full of green chicken and blue corn.

"Why did Steve have a horse at the DX?" Pepsi-Cola asked "And close your mouth that looks like puck. The last time I make food those colors."

Serenity had to leave after we ate so Johnny and I walked her home. I had brought the spell book for Steve and Alister. Johnny stayed at Serenity's house. So I walk to the lot it was 7:00 and met Alister and Steve there (Note in chapter 2 Mollie said sunset was at 9:00 it was meant to be 7:30). Alister was still a horse.

"Hay Guy" I said as I walked up.

"Hay Ponyboy, Did ya find any thing out? Steve asked.

"Here" I said holding out the book. He it took and started to flip though it.

"What spell… curse… a…… whatever is it?" Steve asked.

"The one on page two. You did say he was himself after sunset, right?"

"Yah, that's what he said." Steve said reading the page.

"Can you get him back?" I asked just to be saying something.

"This ain't good" Steve said

"What" I asked

"I can get him back but I have to go to Utah to find some guy to do it" Steve said with worry in his voice.

"Oh so what are you goin' to do"

"I guest Alister and me are goin' to Utah"

"When ya goin'"

"Tonight I guest. Can I keep this book for a while?"

"Sure, you goin' to tell your mom leaving" I asked

"No she'll just try to stop us. So don't tell anyone where we're goin' ya dig"

"I dig. Try to call so at least I know you two are ok. Oh if you tell anyone about my bruise or the movie or I'll tell Evie about the snake thing"

"Sodapop told you don't he"

"Ya"

"Well see you later Ponyboy" Steve said

"Puhh..." Alister neighed

"He says bye too" Steve told me.

"Bye guys and good luck" I said as they walked of. Then I turned to walk home and in pit of my stomach I had a very bad feeling. I hope they will be ok.


End file.
